C'est toi le patronus !
by Huguette
Summary: Le Patronus est formé de la simple incarnation des souvenirs heureux, de l’enthousiasme et de l’espoir. Simple. Ahah. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ahah. Heu. Bon.

* * *

**C'est toi le Patronus !**

Dans la salle sur demande, les sorts fusaient. Harry Potter, tel un chef d'orchestre un peu farfelu, virevoltait entre les membres de l'armée, réajustant leurs tirs, leurs formules et gestes. Tous avaient fait d'impressionnants progrès depuis l'apparition de l'armée. Tous ? Non.

« Neville, te gratter l'oreille avec ta baguette, tout en essayant de prononcer une formule, c'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu jusqu'à présent. »

L'armée de Dumbledore n'avait jamais compté autant de membres. Les Quatre Maisons, dans un souci de sauvetage de monde, leur avaient confié leurs meilleurs éléments. Quatre Maisons ? Non, une dernière maison, fière et démoniaque, résistait encore et toujours au courage et à la beauté du cœur. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au reste de l'armée, qui aurait sans doute volontiers préféré se gratter les testicules contre du crépi, plutôt que de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Malgré tout, les cours qui étaient dispensés lors de leurs séances secrètes, avaient –secrètement- été bénéfiques à l'ensemble des maisons.

Malgré quelques ratés, Harry Potter mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tous les sorts qu'il tente d'enseigner soient compris, assimilés et reproduits par la majorité des élèves.

« Ce soir, intéressons-nous au sortilège de Solo Sto. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? … Oui, Hermione, je sais, tu sais. C'est toi qui me l'a appris. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Ginny lanca un regard à ses camarades, et par dépit, prit la parole :

« Le sort de Solo Sto ou sortilège de « pieds au plancher » empêche un assaillant de se déplacer. Il immobilise ses pieds, mais pas le reste de son corps. Ce qui lui sera toujours utile pour… hmm… laissez moi réfléchir. Nous lancer un sortilège impardonnable ? » elle conclue avec une fausse moue candide. Ginny était quelque peu aigrie depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit la considérer comme une petite sœur, et que son souci premier était de la protéger.

« Excellent, Ginny. » fit Harry avec un sourire étonnement sincère. « Tu peux vouloir bloquer un assaillant désarmé, et toujours avoir besoin du reste de son corps pour… heu… »

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment terminer cette phrase. Ron s'en chargea :

« … par exemple, pour qu'il puisse te pointer du doigt sur une carte, l'endroit où se trouve sa planque de Mangemorts. Oui lui faire signer un papier de force, tiens. Son testament !» il parut satisfait de sa réponse, et c'était bien le seul.

« Un Mangemort qui nous attaquerait en étant désarmé ? Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'étonna Susan Bones. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et le sien se radoucit. « Heu… enfin. Ce serait vraiment idiot. »

« Un mangemort n'est pas réputé pour être futé, à la base. » fit remarquer Neville. Un soudain brouhaha se fit entendre, chacun bien décidé à faire entendre son avis sur l'utilité du sort. Ron s'effondra sur un énorme coussin, désespéré. Harry, qui n'abandonnait jamais, oh grand dieu, jamais, prit la parole :

« Ecoutez. Toutes les possibilités sont à prendre en compte. Je ne laisserai pas tomber ce sort parce qu'il vous parait futile, et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber non plus. Ce que je vous propose, c'est que tout le monde se la ferme (il y eut quelques mouvements de foule et murmures désapprobateurs) et que personne ne quitte cette salle tant que le sort ne sera pas maîtrisé à la perfection… Je sais, je suis un peu dur. Mais croyez-moi, lorsque l'heure sera venue, vous serez heureux de connaître un sort pour chaque cas de figure. Il vaut mieux perdre 1 heure aujourd'hui avec nous, plutôt qu'un frère, une mère ou une petite amie, pendant la guerre, parce que vous n'aurez pas su réagir correctement à une situation. On est d'accord ? » Sa voix se brisa un peu sur ces derniers mots. Harry n'était pas du genre mélodramatique, mais il en avait vécu assez pour pouvoir se permettre de s'octroyer de petites morales, comme celle-ci.

Tous les membres de l'armée trouvèrent sur le champs un partenaire, et commencèrent leur pratique. Le sort réussit dès le premier essai, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Malgré tout, Harry et sa petite troupe se mirent à l'écart, laissant l'armée à leur entraînement. Quelques poufs étaient disposés dans un coin de la pièce, et quelques énormes bouquins étaient éparpillés au sol. C'est Hermione qui avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient là. Les autres, eux, avaient opté pour la boisson et les chocolats.

« Je sens plus mes pieds. » déclara Luna en s'emparant d'une Bièraubeurre. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Neville les avaient transformées en véritables lattes de plancher, suite à une mauvaise manipulation avec sa baguette. Elle avait récupéré ses pieds d'origine, mais ils étaient toujours un peu tendus. Harry et Ron pouffèrent, tandis que Hermione fusillait Neville du regard.

« Désolé ! C'est mon pull.. ma baguette ripe dans ma manche à chaque coup. Je devrais peut-être m'essayer aux chemisettes.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de ne pas être un sorcier, surtout. »

Dans un seul mouvement, ils levèrent la tête vers l'origine de la voix, qu'ils avaient reconnu instantanément. Traînante, nonchalante, cassante, on pouvait même y déceler une pointe de mépris.

« Oh, Malfoy. Tu es en retard à l'entraînement. » fit remarquer Harry, dans une tentative désespérée de feindre que la présence de Malfoy dans la salle sur demande, lors d'une réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ne l'inquiétait pas.

« Il faut dire que votre communication n'est pas optimale. » fit remarquer ledit Malfoy avec un léger sourire. Hermione roula des yeux :

« Il faut dire que les réunions secrètes sont rarement annoncées au mégaphone, au petit-déjeuner, dans la grande salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? » demanda Neville, posant la question que personne n'osait prononcer. Il se leva, pour gagner en intimidation. Mais Malfoy restait là, les bras croisés, droit comme un pic. Il se permit de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur, même. « Tu nous as espionnés ? Tu caches Umbridge dans ta poche ? Et comment es-tu entré ? »

Malfoy sourit.

« J'ai des contacts. Et non, je ne travaille pas pour Umbridge. Je veux être des vôtres. »

Il y eut cinq brèves coupures de respirations, au sein du petit groupe d'amis. Harry fut le premier à réagir, d'une voix très, trop calme.

« Malfoy, même en te faisait greffer un cerveau, un cœur et des couilles, tu ne seras jamais des nôtres. »

Draco serra la mâchoire et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Elles tremblaient, et ça, Potter ne devait pas le savoir.

« Peu importe ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis là pour apprendre. Mais bien sûr, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable… ou si tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé... Je pourrai m'en passer. »

Malfoy était l'archétype du petit con ridicule. Et pourtant, Harry bouillonnait déjà. Lui, incapable d'apprendre un sort à un idiot de Serpentard ?

« Nous n'allons pas t'apprendre des sorts pour que tu puisses nous les jeter par la suite, Malfoy. » grogra Ron, les joues rosies par la colère. Il se leva et prit Malfoy par le poignet pour le sortir de la salle, sous les yeux de leurs camarades.

« RON. » rappela à l'ordre Harry. « Lâche-le. » Ron n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lâcher. « Maintenant. » il ajouta. Le roux, vexé, lâcha le poignet de Draco à contrecœur, et celui-ci se le massa avec une grimace douloureuse, dégoûtée, ou un peu des deux. Harry lui, avait senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être pensait-il être le seul à avoir le droit de faire sortir Malfoy de force, s'il le voulait.

« Harry n'est que le professeur, Ron. » fit remarquer Hermione. Elle lécha le bout de son doigt et tourna la page de son énorme livre, puis poursuivit. « Les sort qui sont appris ici, personne ne sait, et même pas nous, ou, sur qui, et dans quel camps, ils seront utilisés. Maintenant, la question est : « Peut-on faire confiance à Malfoy ? » Je pense qu'il nous a démontré, et personne ne me contredira sur ce point, que non, non, on ne peut définitivement pas lui faire confiance. (Malfoy roula des yeux) Mais je pense que tout le monde, et même le pire des Serpentards, mérite la plus optimale des éducations. Et si cela doit passer par nous, éh bien… soit. Cela l'aidera peut-être à faire le point sur sa vie, et à changer de camps…

- Et de coupe de cheveux. » ajouta Harry tandis qu'Hermione refermait son gros livre, satisfaite.

Draco, discrètement, jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, qui apparaissait sur le mur d'en face. Sa coupe de cheveux était un pure modèle de perfection. Un jour, on leur dédierai sans doute une statue. Potter avait du être élevé chez les loups jusqu'à ses 10 ans. Oui, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de civilisation dans son comportement. Oui, il devait avoir été élevé par un vieux loup psychopathe dans une grotte en pleine forêt. D'où l'odeur !

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux ? Ha… c'est parce que j'ai pas l'air de sortir d'une décharge, c'est ça ? Potter, tu as un véritable problème avec la propreté.

- Et toi avec l'hétérosexualité. » sourit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation, tandis que Ron était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Je suis gay. Fais avec. »

Le regard de Potter brilla étrangement. Non, ce n'était pas une révélation, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre sur la sexualité de Malfoy, ils l'avaient entendu de la bouche d'un, ou d'une autre. Des rumeurs, seulement. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Il y a une seconde séance à 23h30. Dédiée aux Patronus. Tu es le bienvenue. »

Malfoy fit une petite grimace inattendue à l'attention du groupe, puis acquiesça. Sans attendre son reste, il quitta la salle en même temps que les autres élèves, dont le cours était terminé. Harry soupira et s'installa plus confortablement sur son pouf rose bonbon. Ho oui, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

« Bon, vous êtes tous là ? On peut commencer. » fit Hermione en passant en revue les présents, qui étaient tout aussi nombreux qu'à la séance de 20h. Harry, lui, passait en revue la foule, tout en cherchant quelqu'un de précis. Il regarda la porte d'entrée, pour s'assurer que personne ne se tenait dans l'encadrement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux poufs installés au fond de la salle, et même au plafond, pour voir si LA personne ne s'y était pas aventuré. Mais. Non.

« Petit con. » il grogna entre ses dents serrées. Hermione, qui avait terminé d'expliquer les directives au reste de l'Armée, se tourna vivement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Malfoy… il n'est pas venu… » il prit une voix exagérément aigue et poursuivit « Ho Potter, si tu ne te sens pas capable de m'apprendre, tant pis pour toi, et puis de toute façon, plutôt crever que de me casser un ongle en invoquant mon Patronus. Petit. CON. »

Ron arriva vers eux, les bras chargés de paquets de Chocogrenouilles et de boîtes de bonbons en directe provenance de chez Honeyduke. « Ché fé dé provichions. », il fit en passant près d'eux.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui, Harry. Parfois, il n'est pas bon de vouloir apprendre à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas vraiment envie. Regarde… j'ai abandonné, avec Ron.

- C'est pas pareil. Tu veux ménager ton couple. Tu es –follement- amoureuse de Ron.

- Oh, et ce n'est absolument pas le cas pour toi et Malfoy. »

Harry lâcha un cri rauque, comme touché en plein cœur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mais fusilla Hermione du regard, tout en s'avançant vers la sortie. Pour lui, le fait que Malfoy soit venu les voir signifiait quelque chose, et il allait découvrir quoi. Sinon, il n'en dormirait pas de la nuit.

« J'y vais. Fais les patienter. »

Harry arriva rapidement aux quartiers des Serpentards, et s'y faufila, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, pendant que Zabini faisait une mini synthèse à Parkinson à propos de la frontière entre le bien et le mal chez les Mangemorts, tout en lui tenant la porte.

« Après tout, t'as le bon Mangemort, et le mauvais Mangemort. Le bon Mangemort, il voit un truc, ben il avadakedavrate. Le mauvais Mangemort, il voit un truc, ben pfff… il avadakedavrate. Mais mal. »

Il traversa la salle commune et monta un étage de plus pour arriver à la chambre du préfet. Malfoy avait une chambre pour lui tout seul. Évidemment, c'était un Malfoy.

Tap tap tap tap Malfoy?

Tap tap Malfoy?

TAP TAP TAP MALFOY SI TU M'OUVRES PAS, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TRANSFORME EN CHANTEUR DE TOKYO HOTEL

« En quoi ? » fit le blond en ouvrant la porte doucement. Malfoy portait un bas de pyjama en soie blanche, estampillé de quelques vifs d'or. Et rien d'autre. Ah bon. Dieu que cet individu était bien taillé. Enfin. Harry retira sa cape.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? Tu as rapporté tout ce que tu avais vu à Umbridge, maintenant tu te casses, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, que je ne vienne pas à l'entraînement ? »

Ah oui, tiens, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Dieu que cet individu était agaçant. Malfoy avait toujours été agaçant mais là. MAIS LA. Il lui avait… mince, il lui avait posé un lapin. Harry hocha la tête pour en faire sortir cette idée. Malfoy arqua doucement un sourcil devant le brun, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et il le matait sans vergogne.

« OUI, je m'en soucie, parce que je suis le professeur. Et je déteste qu'on oublie de venir à l'un de mes cours. Oui, j'ai bien dit « déteste ». » il précisa en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe. « Maintenant, retire ton pyjama ridicule et rejoins-nous.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de CE genre de soirées. » Harry rougit sous le sous-entendu, tandis que Malfoy se souvenait à quel point il était facile de gêner Harry Potter : c'était même trop facile. Potter était une petite pucelle effarouchée qui devrait apprendre à mieux contrôler ses émotions.

« MALFOY ! » il grogna. « Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas comprit, exactement, dans la phrase 'Tu me suis, et on va travailler ensemble sur ton Patronus ?' »

Malfoy eut soudainement très chaud. « C'est toi le patronus ! » il hurla avant de claquer la porte au nez de Potter. Lui, resta là, la bouche béante, comme une carpe qui se lancerait dans un monologue, puis qui se raviserait au dernier moment en se souvenant qu'elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il leva son poing pour toquer à la porte, puis se ravisa. Puis le releva. Puis l'abaissa.

De trois choses l'une. Soit Malfoy refusait qu'on manque de respect à son pyjama, et était parti pleurer sous son lit, soit Harry était le patronus de Malfoy, et sa réplique était à prendre au sens littéral, ce qui était simplement impossible, soit Malfoy, et c'était l'explication la plus plausible, et celle qu'Harry n'allait sans doute pas accepter…

…était incapable d'invoquer un Patronus.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Koukou ! Connaissez-vous la blague de l'homme sans pouces ? Bon.  
Je voudrais dédier la dernière partie de ce chapitre là à Raymonde, du trawmay B. I miss you Raymonde !

* * *

**C'est toi le Patronus !**

« 'C'est toi le patronus ?'» Hermione reprit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, en prenant garde à ne pas en renverser sur ses fiches de révision. « Comment ça, c'est toi le patronus ? C'est toi… son patronus ? … Non, c'est impossible. Enfin. J'en sais rien.

- Non, c'est impossible. Il a dit 'c'est toi le patronus' parce que… parce que. J'en sais rien non plus.

- Vous n'y connaissez rien en langage de jeune. » ricana Ron, les mains au dessus de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryfondors. Il aimait vivre dangereusement. « Il t'a dit 'c'est toi le patronus' parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est comme dire 'C'est ta mère la goule' ou bien 'Ton père la chocogrenouille' … »

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, qui le dévisageaient. Non, ils n'y comprenaient rien en langage de jeune.

« Enfin tout ça pour dire que non, Harry, tu n'es pas son Patronus. Sérieusement, sortez de chez vous de temps en temps. » il ajouta avec un petit sourire moqueur, avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine tête. Harry parut rassuré, il se permit même de laisser échapper un petit « ouf ».

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu vivre avec ça… » Ron eut un petit frisson de dégoût. Potter, le Patronus de Malfoy. Ri-di-cu-le.

« Mais alors, c'est quoi son problème ?» il demanda en se tournant vers Hermione. Son petit sourire suffisant lui disait qu'Elle savait, de quoi il en retournait, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que quelqu'un le remarque. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et l'invita d'un mouvement de main à leur faire part de ses observations. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage :

« Pour ma part, je pense que tu avais vu juste, Harry. Malfoy est incapable de faire apparaître son Patronus ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était entraîné de nombreuses fois, après les cours, avec Snape… et rien. Aucun résultat. Ceci dit, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il était l'amant de Snape et qu'ils allaient adopter un troll des montagnes ensemble… »

Neville ricana : « Ouh ouh oui, c'est moi qui ai lancé cette rumeur. »

Il y eut un petit blanc au sein du petit groupe, pendant que les flammes dansaient toujours joyeusement dans l'âtre. La salle commune était complètement vide, à une heure aussi tardive. Après l'entraînement, généralement, ils restaient là, ensemble, à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ce soir, c'était de Malfoy. Le soir précédent, c'était… éh bien, c'était de Malfoy.

« Comment fait-on apparaître un patronus ? » se demanda Neville à voix haute. « Il faut un souvenir particulièrement heureux, un peu d'espoir, un minimum de joie de vivre, et … »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui définit Malfoy. » fit remarquer Harry, qui parut soudainement aussi songeur qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle lisait un de ses gros manuscrits. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Ron prit la parole :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème… Malfoy est le roi, chez les Serpentards. S'il y en a bien un d'heureux, c'est lui. Je veux dire, un minimum heureux. Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire apparaître un Patronus. Même Snape en a un ! En même temps… pourquoi on s'en soucierait ? » devant la mine renfrognée d'Hermione, il poursuivit « Non, Hermione, je sais, on a tous le droit à la même éducation, blahblah. Mais c'est Malfoy. Hello, le même Malfoy qui nous martyrise depuis 5 ans, qui balance nos affaires dans le lac quand bon lui semble, qui t'insulte dès qu'il te croise au détour d'un couloir…

- J'en sais rien. » fit Harry, parce qu'il n'en savait vraiment rien. « Je suppose que la meilleure manière de savoir quel est son problème, c'est de le lui demander. »

Ron leva vivement les yeux vers lui et parla rapidement.

« Je te préviens, Harry, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, avec les cours, les profs, le Quidditch, Hermione (il fit un geste de la main pour faire taire la jeune fille, qui couina pour protester), enfin bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'immiscer dans les histoires de Malfoy, et je n'ai surtout pas envie de lui venir en aide ! Tu seras seul sur ce coup là. »

Avec une petite grimace, il leva la tête au ciel pour ne pas succomber au regard de son ami.

« Tu ne m'aiderais pas… même si je te disait 's'il te plait' ? »

* * *

« C'est NUL comme plan. » déclara Ronald Weasley en ce mardi matin. « Et si tu veux parler seul à seul avec Malfoy, tu n'as que le prendre par la peau des fesses et l'emmener dans une salle de classe vide ! »

Harry rit doucement en imaginant la scène.

« Tu es le seul à qui je puisse le demander… elle a craqué sur toi, j'y peux rien. » fit Harry en désignant du menton Pansy Parkinson, qui, de l'autre coté de la grande salle, s'évertuait à découper sa pomme à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Harry résumait le plan.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de te faire visiter sa chambre. Tu notes le mot de passe de la salle commune, et tu me le fais parvenir !

- Bien sûr, c'est si simple. **SI C'EST TELLEMENT SIMPLE, POURQUOI TU NE LE FAIS PAS, TOI ?**

- Elle a craqué pour ta chevelure de feu. Et personne, non, personne ne pourra jamais rien contre ça. »

Ronald but d'un trait son jus de citrouille, comme pour se donner du courage. Il s'essuya franchement la bouche avec le revers de la manche.

« Tu peux, juste, me rappeler pourquoi on fait ça ?

- Parce que je veux savoir. Allez, Ron … ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une journée ! Mais bien sûr, n'hésite pas à la demander en mariage et à lui faire deux ou trois enfants, s'il le faut. Pour les besoins du plan. » fit simplement le brun en tendant à son ami, une serviette en papier.

Ronald Weasley déglutit difficilement. Il se leva, respira un bon coup et s'en alla vers son destin, ou du moins, vers la table des Serpentards.

« Je doute que ce soit nécessaire. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Et en plus… » elle s'éclaircit la voix en baissant les yeux, comme prise en faute. « Je connais déjà le mot de passe des Serpentards. »

Elle accentua sa révélation d'un gloussement en bonne et due forme, en observant Ronald Wealsey se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en saluant Parkinson.

« Tu avais le mot de passe depuis hier soir, et tu ne nous l'a pas donné ? Mais Hermione, tu es un génie du mal ! »

'Merci' fit la jeune fille avec un signe de tête reconnaissant.

« Harry, le mot de passe est 'Ameno Dom'. Tu m'excuses, mais je ne voulais manquer les premiers pas de Ronald Weasley dans le monde de la drague inter-maisons pour rien au monde. » elle termina avec un petit rire, repris par Harry. Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête et s'eclipsa, tandis qu'au loin, Ronald Weasley feignait l'admiration devant les trois chatons que Pansy Parkinson lui agitait sous le nez. Hermione pouffa.

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait manqué le repas de midi. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, non, Draco Malfoy détestait les imprévus, les failles d'emploi du temps, et ce genre de choses. Il préférait que tout soit réglé comme du papier à musique, chaque note à la fois, une après l'autre, et nous n'avions plus qu'à faire dérouler le papier pour que tout se passe comme convenu. Mais aujourd'hui, Malfoy avait zappé une note, il n'avait pas osé s'aventurer hors de sa chambre. Et tout ça, bien évidemment, était de la faute de Potter et de ses amis. Oui, il avait réellement voulu suivre ces cours du soir. Non, il n'était envoyé par personne pour les espionner. Et oui, il leur avait posé un lapin, finalement. Mais il avait ses raisons. Et personne, non personne n'avait le droit de le juger pour ça, surtout pas Potter et ses yeux inquisiteurs, trop verts pour être honnêtes.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, il avait toqué à la porte de Malfoy, et sans attendre qu'on lui permette d'entrer, il avait ouvert la porte, et s'était affalé dans le canapé du préfet. Draco l'observait actuellement d'un œil mauvais, les bras croisés sur son insigne. Et Potter l'observait aussi, en souriant bêtement.

« 8 milliard de points en moins pour Gryffondor. ET enlève tes putains de pieds de ma table. »

Un grognement, un regard insistant… Un air de défi.

« Non. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et forca Harry à obéir, d'un coup de pied.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Draco ouvrit un tiroir de la table basse, et en sortit un petit chiffon doux, il épousseta un peu l'endroit ou se trouvaient ses pieds quelques instants plus tôt et observa le résultat, ravi : Oui, c'était bien plus propre.

« Oh mon dieu… » soupira Harry avant de remettre ses pieds sur la table.

Draco eut un sourire crispé et répéta :

« Enlève tes pieds de ma table. Dans ton petit monde bien particulier, peut-être que tes pieds peuvent se balader ou ils le désirent, mais ici, dans MA chambre, chez moi, autrement dit, pas chez toi, tes pieds ont rien à foutre sur ma putain de table importée de chine qui m'a coûtée une petite fortune et qui… tu m'écoutes pas là ? »

« Carrément pas. » dit tranquillement Harry en saisissant dans un petit bol, une poignée de bonbons multicolores. « Tu disais ? »

« Enlève tes pieds de ma table.»

Draco vit un bonbon entrer en contact avec son parquet si admirablement ciré, et il remit immédiatement un coup dans les jambes d'Harry. Harry, lui, observait la chambre de Malfoy. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était légèrement austère, et manquait de vert et argent. Elle était très, très beige. Une petite table de salon et un canapé se trouvaient à l'entrée, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'il avait décidé de se poser, et au loin, le lit de Malfoy, le lit le plus massif qu'il n'ait jamais vu, prenait place. Il était tellement bien fait qu'on n'aurait réussi à faire entrer une feuille de parchemin entre deux draps. Il y avait également un grand bar en bois, sans doute orné de quelques boissons interdites. Ohoh. Il n'y avait aucune décoration. Même pas un petit pouf rose.

« Tu m'embarrasses, Draco. Vraiment. » Soupira le survivant qui ne survivra sûrement pas longtemps. « Travaille ton autorité. Pour l'instant t'as autant de présence qu'un morceau de saucisse. Mal coiffé, le morceau de saucisse. »

« Ca suffit, avec ma coupe de cheveux ! Et franchement, Potter, tu n'es pas exactement le mieux placé pour les blagues capillaires. Es-tu familier avec le concept de 'peigne' ? » il fit en formant avec ses doigts, deux petites guillemets.

Harry jeta en l'air un petit bonbon rose et leva la tête pour l'attraper au vol, mais le manqua.

Elle tomba et tapota le parquet… rebondit…

Une fois…

Deux fois…

Tr… « **GRAAAAAHHHHHYAAAAAGA ! Mais c'est pas vrai Mais ou as-tu été élevé!? Dans une porcherie ? Pauvre petit con ! ET ENLEVE TES PUTAINS DE PIEDS DE MA TABLE ! Sors de chez moi !** »

Harry joint posément ses mains et les mis sous son menton.

« Tu es vulgaire, Draco, que tu es vulgaire. Mais non, je ne te quitterai pas… Pas avant que tu te sois expliqué. »

Draco, emporté par la colère…. Alla jusqu'au bar, posa ses mains de chaque coté d'une petite plante à clochettes, respira un bon coup et… revint se poster devant Harry, les mains sur les hanches. Pacifisme. Maître mot.

« T'as rien d'autre à foutre de tes journées ?

- Oh mon dieu, non, rien du tout. Donc, c'est 'moi le Patronus' ? Tu voulais dire quoi, exactement, par là ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, ses deux petits sourcils excellemment taillés, et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Potter n'avait pas cessé, depuis qu'il était là, de lui demander de s'expliquer. Et lui, faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas la question. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

« Tu voles mon mot de passe, tu entres de force dans ma chambre, et tu me harcèles, Potter. Je doute que ce soit un comportement des plus acceptables. Petit con. »

Harry se mit une main sur le cœur et feinta d'être touché. Puis, il remit ses pieds sur la table.

« Oh, tu n'es qu'un gamin. » grogna Malfoy.

Harry se redressa. « C'est moi ton Patronus ?

- Quoi ? » Malfoy comprit soudainement le raisonnement de l'autre. « Oh pitié, Potter, redescend sur terre. Tu n'occupes pas une telle place, dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, ta place dans ma vie pourrait se comparer à celle de ce verre d'eau vide, là, tu vois. »

Il montra du doigt le verre vide qui occupait sa petite table de chevet, bien qu'Harry ait déjà compris l'idée.

« Tu es incapable de faire apparaître un Patronus, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry sans même feindre d'être touché par la dernière réplique de Draco, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, et qui agaçait prodigieusement le jeune Malfoy. Personne, et même pas Potter, n'avait le droit de se foutre de ses propos. Mais pour une fois, il laissa passer.

« Potter, je te fais apparaître un Patronus quand je veux.

- Hé bien, vas-y, fais le. »

Le sourire factice du blond se transforma peu à peu en air agacé. Potter s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé, mais il fut saisi par le bras et forcé à se lever.

« Sors de ma chambre. » grogna Malfoy entre ses dents serrées. Il ne souriait plus du tout, maintenant. On aurait même pu déceler dans son regard, un ou deux éclairs. C'était joli, se dit Harry. Ca pétillait, dans ses yeux. Il força Harry à aller jusqu'à la porte, d'un pas décidé, et le jeta dehors. Il voulut claquer la porte mais la main puissante de Potter la retint et la força à se ré-ouvrir. Malfoy pensa sincèrement à crier à l'aide, devant ce Potter là qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui faisait, avouons-le, un peu peur. Mais il se contenta de croiser les bras et de fixer Potter, en tentant de faire exploser son crâne par la seule force de sa pensée. Ce qui n'était pas facile. Harry, lui, restait là, à observer le blond, un peu essoufflé. Sa respiration se calma. Ça avait duré des lustres, mais Malfoy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Harry s'éclaircit la voix en tentant de se donner un peu de contenance.

« Tu penses à quoi, lorsque tu essayes de faire apparaître ton Patronus ? » il demanda dans un murmure, pour ne pas effrayer le jeune Malfoy. Celui ci tenta de soutenir le regard de Potter pendant quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, comme pour s'interdire de répondre à cette question. Et puis, au diable les convenances.

« J'en sais rien… Ca dépend des fois. J'essaye, mais… enfin. Rien ne semble suffire. Peut-être que je n'essaye pas assez fort. Peut-être… j'en sais rien. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour tout ça. Et puis un Patronus, ce n'est pas indispensable. La joie, l'enthousiasme, tout ça, sont des concepts un peu surfaits, après tout. » il ajouta. Il avait l'air las. Harry plongea ses yeux dans le regard de l'autre pour y déceler une pointe de mépris, ou de mensonge. Harry était entouré de tellement de menteurs qu'il pouvait déceler ce genre de choses au premier coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » demanda Harry en s'avançant de quelques centimètres vers le Serpentard. L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé. Va t'en, maintenant. »

Après un dernier regard, un peu trop doux, il déguerpit sous les yeux du jeune Malfoy, qui se demandait alors ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas normal. Il referma doucement la porte.

* * *

« Et là tu vois c'est nos vacances à Rome. Minette et Potiron nous ont accompagnés, et heureusement, parce que je me voyais mal devoir me passer de mes petits chats ! Tu sais, ce sont mes meilleurs amis… J'aime également beaucoup les dauphins. Les dauphins sont un peu les chatons de la mer. Mais enfin, on a dû revenir plus tôt d'Italie parce que Minette était allergique à la tomate, et en Italie, bon… il y a énormément de tomates. Potiron était plutôt déçu de devoir quitter l'Italie, il s'était fait une petite copine dans la maison de campagne de mes parents. Là, tu la vois devant la maison, avec sa petite copine. Minette n'est pas aussi sociable que Potiron, elle va moins vers les autres chats. Elle est gentille, ceci dit. Mais elle ne supporte pas le lait, ça lui donne d'atroces gaz. Ils me rappellent un peu ceux de ma grand-mère. Pas celle dont je te parlais à l'instant, celle qui est trimamophile, et qui vit au Colorado, tu sais, aux Amériques. Mais on parle de moi depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'as encore rien dit à propos de... Oh, je t'ai déjà parlé de mes cochons-d'indes ? »

Ronald Weasley hocha la tête, et, tandis qu'une larme de dépit coulait lentement le long de sa joue, Pansy Parkinson sortit de sa besace, une nouvelle série de photographies animales.

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou camarades ! Merci pour vos mots doux. Je suis idiote, la blague de l'homme sans pouce ne fonctionne qu'en direct live. Cela consiste à effectuer le geste POUCE EN L'AIR sans lever le pouce, et déclarer d'un air mi-amusé mi-excité comme une puce 'elle est super'. Non mais en vrai, c'est hilarant.

Enfin.

* * *

**C'est toi le Patronus !**

Neville ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire, se rouler par terre, montrer le blond du doigt en ricanant 'AH AH', ou bien ressentir un peu de pitié, mêlée à une pointe de peine. Finalement, il trouva un compromis entre les deux possibilités, en toussotant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mhh… c'est triste. »

Hermione, elle, semblait ahurie. Harry venait de les trouver à la bibliothèque, et de leur exposer le secret de Malfoy. Aucun. Souvenir. Heureux. Il avait peut-être omis d'ajouter qu'il avait été étrangement troublé par la situation, et faisait preuve d'un détachement exemplaire vis-à-vis de la situation du jeune Malfoy, les mains dans les poches, l'air détaché, la cravate dénouée. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ; Malfoy, qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'on lui offre la moitié d'un pays, ne réussissait pas à rassembler tous ses souvenirs joyeux en une seule et même pensée positive. Et Malfoy n'avait donc jamais rencontré son Patronus. AH AH.

« C'est étrange. » fit Hermione. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée, lors de la révélation, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et se rassit rapidement. « Tu penses qu'il t'a dit la verité ?

- Oui. » lui répondit rapidement Harry. « Il semblait sincère… et je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait dit ça, si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Les Malfoy agissent étrangement, parfois… Ca doit être un sacré bordel, dans leur tête. » leur rappela Neville en se souvenant de toutes les indélicatesses qu'avaient pu leur faire subir Malfoy. Pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine, Malfoy avait déposé de l'Ourix sur sa chaise. Une colle qui, en plus d'être extrêmement forte, avait pour effet d'associer –totalement- les deux objets collés. Neville avait toujours l'impression d'avoir un morceau de chaise collé aux fesses, malgré la fin des effets.

« C'est tout aussi étrange qu'il t'en ait parlé. » fit Hermione à voix basse. « Chez les sorciers de sang pur, le Patronus est un élément indispensable, au même titre qu'une baguette. Il rend le sorcier 'complet'. Au XVI siècle, on exécutait les sorciers qui ne pouvaient faire apparaître de Patronus… ils étaient directement associés à la plus maléfique des magies, et devenaient les gens à abattre. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais fait apparaître le sien. Ces gens là ne se nourrissent que de pensées négatives, un peu comme… les détraqueurs. »

Harry parut songeur pendant quelques secondes. Non, Malfoy ne pouvait pas être aussi maléfique, malgré sa propension à faire le mal en toutes circonstances. Et sa coupe de cheveux.

« Malfoy, n'est pas un détraqueur, c'est un détraqué. Tu penses qu'il est aussi maléfique ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. » fit Neville, qui avait la rancœur tenace. « Il essaye de nous manipuler, c'est certain. »

Les deux autres n'en étaient pas convaincus.

« Si on parvient à l'aider à créer son Patronus… alors on saura qu'il n'est pas le prochain super vilain. » déclara Harry en se levant.

« Vous pensez que c'est quoi, son patronus ?

- Je mise sur la fouine. » fit Neville. Mais celle-ci était facile. « Ou alors, un gros lézard, une larve. Une petite larve. Oh oui.

- Mh. Harry, je sais que tu vas essayer de faire la lumière sur cette histoire, je te connais. Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Bref, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être prudent. Et promets moi une chose, une seule chose. » elle termina sa phrase en murmurant, et se pencha vers Harry, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Attends un peu, avant de dire à Ron qu'il n'a plus à draguer Parkinson. »

Bazinga.

* * *

Potter ne l'avait dit à personne. Non, personne. Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris. Mais depuis quelques jours, depuis que Malfoy étaient venus les voir, il se servait de la carte des Maraudeurs pour garder un œil sur lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ça ne lui avançait à rien, mais comme l'avait comprit Hermione, il voulait faire la lumière sur cette histoire. En avançant dans le couloir, la carte à la main, il vit que Malfoy était seul dans sa chambre. De nombreuses fois, il avait aperçu le nom du blond aux cotés de celui d'un autre Serpentard, dans leur salle commune, dans sa chambre, ou encore, dans les toilettes du cinquième étage. Là où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Il leva les yeux quelques secondes pour saluer la petite bergère du tableau, qui rougit, et son attention fut attirée par une silhouette au loin.

« PUCEY. »

La voix de Potter avait résonné dans tout le couloir. Pucey sembla se crisper un peu, mais ne se retourna pas et continua sa route, en marchant un peu plus vite. Beaucoup plus vite. En fait, il courait. Il bouscula deux Poufsouffles de première année et s'engagea dans un grand escalier, sans savoir où il menait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry Potter avait prononcé son nom.

« PUCEY. ICI. TOUT DE SUITE. »

Et il avait pressé un peu plus le pas, tandis que Potter le coursait, légèrement plus rapide. Harry pestait contre le Serpentard, tandis qu'il s'engageait dans les mêmes escaliers.

« PUCEY REVIENS, J'VAIS RIEN TE FAIRE.

- À D'AUTRES ! » répondit Pucey sans ralentir. Arrivé au sommet des escaliers, il passa une grosse porte en bois et tenta de se dissimuler derrière une armure.

« Pucey. » fit Harry, le souffle court, en arrivant devant la même armure. Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un trou de boulet de canon ? Je te vois. »

Pucey grogna et sortit de derrière l'armure, longeant le mur comme un petit chaton prit en faute. Pucey était plutôt idiot.

« C'était une idée de Goyle ! On le fera pas, promis. Et de toute façon, tu peux rien me faire. ET JE PEUX CRIER. REGARDE, JE CRIE. » Mais les riverains alentours s'en fichaient allègrement. Il tenta de s'échapper vers la droite discrètement. Mais Harry se déplaca plus vite et le bloqua, sourire aux lèvres.

« Pucey, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire avec Goyle, mais d'une, ne le fais pas, et de deux, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Tu connais bien Malfoy non ?

- Evidemment. On sort ensemble depuis la rentrée. » il répondit hargneusement.

« Oh … c'était pour ça, les sessions aux toilettes.» fit Harry, songeur. Sous le regard interrogatif de Pucey, il reprit. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança : « Enfin, je voulais juste savoir si… enfin.

-Enfin quoi ?

- C'est par pure curiosité, je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance, mais il faut juste que je… je. Sache.

- Si tu posais ta question, au lieu de bégayer. »

Harry Potter fronça légèrement les sourcils et la menace d'une droite dans sa petite face de fouine de Serpentard, calma immédiatement Pucey, qui l'invita à poursuivre. De toute façon, Harry aurait sans doute besoin de lui. Il devait impérativement rester courtois.

« J'avais simplement besoin de savoir si… Enfin, toi et Malfoy, vous avez des activités de couple ?

-Tu veux dire, de type sexuelles ? »

Harry frissonna.

« De tous types. Je veux dire... Des sorties, des soirées au coin du feu, des longues balades sur la plage au coucher du soleil, la brise marine, tout ça. Du macramé. J'en sais rien, moi !

- Du macraquoi ?

- En fait, ce que je voulais savoir, précisément, c'est si Malfoy et toi… enfin, tu le vois rire parfois ? Est-ce que… » Harry respira un bon coup. « T'es un bon petit ami ? Ou alors, c'est peut-être juste pour le ... sport.

- Pourquoi ? » fit Pucey avec un petit sourire sournois absolument agaçant : « Tu veux prendre ma place ?

- NON. Non. »

Potter parut gêné pendant quelques instants. Il ne parviendrait évidemment pas à expliquer pourquoi il posait cette question à Pucey, et l'autre et ses yeux inquisiteurs n'arrangeaient rien à son malaise. Pucey soupira, impatient de mettre un terme à cet ersatz de conversation

« Tu l'emmènes au cinéma parfois ? C'est quoi son dessert préféré ? Tu as prévu quoi pour la Saint Valentin ? Et ses parents, il t'en parle ? Qu'est ce qui rend Draco Malfoy heureux ? »

Il avait posé toutes ces questions à la suite, dans un seul souffle, et il le regrettait déjà. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette, parce qu'il allait sans doute devoir faire oublier tout ceci à Pucey.

« Tu sais… Draco, ce qui le rend heureux, c'est de s'agenouiller devant moi. Ensuite, le reste… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour un Macaron. Mais après tout, ça ne te regarde absolument pas. »

Harry serra les poings très fort. Parce qu'une petite voix intérieure, un Jiminy Criquet, en plus invisible et en plus violent, lui ordonnait à ce moment précis de démonter la tête de Pucey en le frappant plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais été frappé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, non, mais il détestait ce genre de types suffisants. Il le dévisageait complètement maintenant. Pucey était vraiment laid. Enfin, son physique était correct, certes, mais il n'avait aucun charme, aucune classe. Pucey n'était pas grand-chose. Ca lui parut tout à coup évident, ce n'était pas sur l'aide de Pucey qu'il fallait compter pour aider Malfoy à formuler son Patronus. Et en plus, il allait devoir trouver une excuse.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé d'organiser une fête pour la Saint Valentin. Je cherche des idées. »

C'est réellement, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Il relâcha sa baguette.

« D'accord. » fit Pucey pas convaincu du tout. « Hé bien je suis curieux de voir ça. » puis avec un dernier regard, il s'éloigna en marchant toujours aussi rapidement, sous les yeux d'Harry. En une seconde, le brun attrappa son bras et le poussa contre le mur. Pucey lacha un petit cri aigu. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter aussi menacant. Et le poing du Gryffondor vint s'abattre sur le visage de Adrian, qui tomba à terre. Potter n'avait jamais frappé aussi fort. Potter n'avait jamais frappé.

« POURQUOI?» demanda Pucey. Potter s'éloigna de quelques pas, satisfait. « Il n'y a rien qui m'agace plus que la curiosité, Pucey. »

* * *

Il remonta à sa salle commune et s'effondra dans un gros fauteuil. Voilà qu'il allait devoir organiser une fête, maintenant. C'est alors qu'il se gifla mentalement pour avoir eut une petite idée, une stupide idée, même pas une idée, un impératif auquel il ne pourrait, ni ne voulait échapper. Il allait apprendre à faire des macarons. Ils se retenait de ne pas aller voir Malfoy dans sa propre chambre : la tentation était grande, mais n'aurait rien apporté de neuf. Il voulait savoir, ce qu'avait été la vie de Draco jusqu'à présent. Harry était énervé, agacé de ne pas savoir. Il regretta presque de n'avoir pas serré la main de Malfoy en première année. Non, pas presque, il le regrettait complètement. Il se gifla, pas mentalement cette fois ci.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait confiance au blond, et à vrai dire, pas une seule fois l'idée que celui-ci puisse lui mentir, ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Alors que si on en jugeait par leur histoire commune jusqu'à ce jour, Harry aurait du directement tirer la sonnette d'alarme des tentatives de manipulation, refuser d'aider le blond, et rire grassement en le montrant du doigt. Mais Harry n'était simplement pas comme ça.

C'est Ronald Weasley qui le tira de ses pensées en entrant dans la salle commune. L'air hagard, des cernes sous les yeux, Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais semblé aussi misérable qu'à cet instant.

« Potter. » il fit avec une fausse révérence. « J'espère que tu t'amuses follement, pendant que tes amis écoutent à longueur de journée des histoires de chatons pour que tu puisses avoir ton mot de passe.

-Oh Ron, un jour, ça ne fait qu'un jour. C'est pas la mer à boire.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà passé une soirée avec Parkinson en tutu qui danse comme si elle était possédée, tout autour de toi, pour te prouver qu'elle devrait être danseuse étoiles ? Tu as déjà eu à faire la conversation à un chaton qui n'attend qu'un geste de toi pour te choper au mollet et y enfoncer ses dents et ses griffes ? JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE HARRY. Il. Me. Tenait. Bien sûr, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, je l'envoyais valser à 3 mètres. Mais il revenait. Encore. Et encore. Harry, les chats sont le mal. Des suppôts de Voldemort.

- Ron, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Enfin bref. Le mot de passe est Ameno Dom. Me demande pas ce que j'ai du faire pour l'avoir. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est oublier cette histoire. Comme Lokhart, je vais m'autobliviater. »

Harry sourit et, dans un élan d'enthousiasme feinté, il joint les deux mains ensemble et remercia gaiement son ami.

« Oh Ron, qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?

- Pas grand-chose, Harry, pas grand-chose. Bon, tu m'obliviates ou je le fais ?

- Ron, je sais que cette mission est dure pour toi. » fit Harry en posant sur l'épaule de son ami une main pleine de réconfort. Ron posa sa propre main sur celle d'Harry, et acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux baissés. Il réfléchissait à la vie, à ses aléas, à ses peines, à ses doutes. À tous ces enfoirés de chatons. « Je pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'autres informations sur Malfoy. Et maintenant, que toi et son amie Pansy êtes intimes, tu pourrais la continuer. Non ? Je sais que tu es plus fort qu'une boule de poils et de griffes Ron. Je sais que tu en es capable. Ron, fais le pour moi. »

Et, tandis que Ronald Weasley éclatait en sanglots, Harry Potter se dit qu'il était bon d'avoir des amis sur qui on pouvait compter, pour les tâches les plus ingrates. Et Parkinson était la plus grosse tâche que le monde ait jamais porté.

* * *

« Draco ! TU CONNAIS LA DERNIERE ? POTTER VEUT TE RENDRE HEUREUX ! » raisonna, le soir même, dans la grande salle.

Le cœur de Draco rata une dizaine de battements. Et Adrian Pucey passa avec possessivité un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'au loin, Harry Potter les fixait intensément.

Ce dernier, calmement, reposa sa fourchette et se leva et, tandis que toute la salle retenait son souffle, il contourna la table des Gryffons pour s'approcher de la table des Serpentards. Pucey faisait moins le fier, en le voyant arriver. Son oeil était bleu et mauve, un joli dégradé. Il déglutit péniblement et relâcha un peu sa prise sur Draco. Mais il ne s'urina pas à même la jambe, comme tout à l'heure, dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à leur niveau, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle. Juste une respiration un peu trop rapide. Snape se leva, prêt à intervenir. Harry se pencha vers Malfoy, sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque celles-ci furent à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Draco, et que le blond sentait un souffle chaud et emprunt d'odeurs de jus de citrouille sur sa peau, Harry demanda dans un murmure :

« Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Draco regardait fixement devant lui, formulant, dans sa tête, une réponse qui allait sans doute causer sa perte.

A suivre …

_(J'exige 1054 reviews, un Sunday avec supplément noisettes et un autographe de Bernardo, sinon je continue pas. Jamais.)_


	4. Chapter 4

CAMARADES ! Bonjour. J'ai un peu tardé à poster la suite, et je le sais. MAIS car il y a un mais, je n'ai aucune excuse ! Ce qui est un peu nul. En plus c'est encore plus nul parce que je pense que j'ai oublié de répondre à quelques reviews, et c'est triple nul parce que ça se fait pas. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de m'aider à trouver une punition à la hauteur. Parce que l'auto-flagellation, ça va bien deux minutes, mais au bout d'un moment, ça tire un peu dans mes muscles d'athlète comme cela. Il faut être souple et vif ! Moi je suis un flamby. Ceci dit, je vous remercie pour vos 1024 reviews, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, et en plus, vous m'avez fait rire ! Houhou ! Je vous embrasse !

* * *

**C'est toi le Patronus !**

« Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?

- Je te demande si tu as un problème avec ce que vient de dire Pucey. »

Draco serra les dents mais resta calme. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de sa vie. C'était imprévu. Il n'aimait pas l'imprévu. Il était en train d'avaler une part de tarte à la mirabelle, et l'instant d'après, tout s'était figé. Ce n'était pas normal. Pucey, lui, avait replongé son nez dans sa part de tarte, en courageux Serpentard. Même la main qu'il avait posé tout au long du repas, sur la cuisse de son petit ami, s'en était allée. Et son œil semblait clignoter, comme pour rappeler au monde entier qu'Harry Potter savait frapper.

« Évidemment, que j'ai un problème avec ça. Retourne t'asseoir Potter. »

Mais Potter ne bougea pas d'un poil, il haussa juste un petit sourcil moqueur.

« Potter. » grogna Draco en sentant la présence de l'autre, toujours dans son dos. « Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? T'enverras Pucey à mes trousses ? Oh, Malfoy, j'en étais sûr. Tu es une fille. »

Malfoy se leva rapidement et fit face au brun. Il ne baissait pas les yeux, lui, il ne tentait pas de fuir, pas comme tous les autres.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Fille. »

Potter se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Malfoy, qui était rouge de rage et de honte.

« Si. Tu. L'es.

- Va te faire voir. » grogna le blond sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, comme à chaque fois que Potter lui tapait sur le système.

Dans la salle, les conversations avaient repris leur cours. Plus personne ne se souciait de ces deux là. C'était naturel, ces petites confrontations. C'était normal. Snape, par contre, les observaient toujours. D'une voix forte, il interpella Harry.

« POTTER. BUREAU. TOUT DE SUITE. »

* * *

Le bureau de Snape était le lieu le plus angoissant de tout le château. D'abord, parce qu'il appartenait à Snape, et Snape était l'homme le plus angoissant de tout le château. Ensuite, parce que Snape avait une nouvelle passion ; collectionner des petits êtres dans des bocaux, des créatures qui n'avaient pas terminé leur croissance, ou qui ne l'avaient même pas commencée.

« Vous savez que certaines personnes collectionnent des pin's ? » fit Harry en longeant l'étagère remplie de ces bocaux angoissants. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort, là, observé par Snape qui avait déjà pris place à son bureau.

« Bon. Je n'allais pas le frapper. » fit sincèrement Harry en s'essayant promptement. Il posa son sac à ses pieds, pas trop loin, au cas où il faudrait se lever vite et courir pour sauver sa vie.

Snape sembla le détailler du regard pendant quelques secondes. Potter ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, un petit con imbu de lui-même et ridiculement puissant. Mais il restait un petit con de brun, toujours décoiffé, avec des lunettes tordues et une cicatrice. Le sauveur du monde sorcier, je t'en foutrais des sauveurs du monde sorcier.

« JE N'ALLAIS PAS LE FRAPPER. » fit Harry un peu plus fort. En hurlant. La jovialité bien connue du visage cordial de Snape s'assombrit soudainement. Il détestait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'étala un peu sur son bureau pour approcher son visage de celui d'Harry, et croisa les mains sur un tas de copies d'élèves, sans doute pour se retenir d'étrangler le brun.

« Je sais. J'ai eu vent de votre petite 'enquête'. Sachez que je me tiens à votre disposition, au niveau conseil, matériel, et informationnel. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Vous allez m'aider ? »

Snape recula lentement sans quitter Harry du regard. Il fit craquer ses articulations, pendant une petite pause qui sembla interminable.

« Potter, je vous méprise profondément, je ne fais pas ça pour vous mais pour Draco (il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry reprendre sa respiration, rassuré), mon filleul a toujours été incapable d'invoquer son Patronus. Certains n'y parviennent pas immédiatement, certes, mais le leur consiste en un nuage de fumée difforme et grise, peu défini. Le Patronus de Draco n'est jamais apparu, même dans cette forme. Et nous savons, vous et moi, qu'un Patronus est indispensable à un sorcier. Je vous propose mon aide. »

Harry jeta quelques coups d'œil discrets à la pièce qui l'entourait, pensant être en pleine caméra cachée, ce qui paraissait plutôt improbable. Mais le regard de Snape à ce moment limitait sa réflexion. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux.

« D-. » fit Snape avec un sourire mesquin, pensant qu'Harry tentait de déterminer la note qu'il avait eu au dernier devoir de potions, en observant la liste des copies. Harry haussa les épaules, ce qui fit désola son professeur.

« Avez-vous découvert des choses sur mon neveu ? Avez vous tenté d'apprendre à le connaître ? » demanda Snape, et Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement. Apprendre à le connaître, n'aurait rien changé à leurs rapports chaotiques. Et puis dès l'instant où il avait rencontré Draco, il l'avait détesté. Snape soupira. Harry savait qu'il était, pour son professeur de potions, une immense déception à tous les points de vue. Mais le regard désappointé que portait là sur lui son professeur, le fit regretter l'ancien regard de haine pure.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais l'aider. Vous allez échouer. »

Harry leva les mains, comme pour se défendre. Ce qu'il fit.

« Je n'ai jamais appris à le connaître, certes, mais ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute. Malfoy est un sacré enfoi… enfin il n'est pas facile à vivre. Et en plus, il met beaucoup trop de gel, non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème avec le gel ?

- Donc c'est la cause de vos disputes ? Une divergence de points de vue capillaires ?

- Ca va bien plus loin que ça ! Malfoy veut marcher dans les traces de son papa. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'ennuie à faire ça, il va apprendre à faire un Patronus, et il va s'en servir pour nous faire du mal. Neville avait raison. »

Snape frémit.

« Potter, restez poli je vous prie. Londubat n'aura jamais 'raison', quoi qu'il arrive. Apprenez à connaître Draco, vous pourriez être surpris.

- Oh. J'ai une idée de deal. » il lâcha rapidement, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Puis, sans crier gare, et intérieurement surexcité, il lâcha une bombe sur Snape :

« J'apprend à connaître Malfoy. Vous apprenez à connaître Neville. »

Snape cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, car ceux-ci tentaient de rouler hors de leurs orbites, sous le choc de cette idée démoniaque. Il savait que maintenant qu'Harry avait cette idée en tête, il ne le lâcherait pas. Et il savait aussi que pour le bien de Draco, il fallait que…

« POTTER, AVEZ VOUS PERDU L'ESPRIT ? Je suis votre professeur, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos gamineries !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'être le seul à fournir des efforts. Vous voulez m'aider ? Bien, montrez-moi que je peux vous faire confiance. »

D'un geste de la tête, Snape lui fit signe qu'il pouvait disposer, maintenant. Amusé, Harry attrapa rapidement son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, mais ralentit. Une question le taraudait.

« Mr Snape ?

- Oui Potter ?

- Est ce que Malfoy est maléfique ?

- Non Potter. »

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, et avant de franchir la porte, Snape aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer 'je le savais'. Il feuilleta la pile de copies qui ornait son bureau et en sortit celle de Longdubat. Il proposait d'utiliser un demi-ragondin dans sa potion tue-loup végétarien. Ce type là ne sauverait jamais le monde.

* * *

La langue d'Adrian était à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi, dans la bouche de Malfoy. Malfoy fermait les yeux en soupirant… Bien sûr, Adrian était un petit con prétentieux, lâche, idiot et égoïste, mais il faisait passer le temps. Et c'était ce dont Draco avait besoin.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ? » il demanda en s 'éloignant de son compagnon. Pucey était revenu la veille avec un œil violacé, et un regard fuyant. Toutes les caractéristiques de l'homme qui venait de se prendre une énorme droite. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Draco et l'entortilla autour de son doigt, mais celui ci, impatient, fit un mouvement de tête pour couper court à ce rapport capillaire.

« Crois moi, le type contre qui je me suis battu est plus amoché que moi. »

Ce qui était improbable ; puisque Pucey n'avait jamais levé la main sur personne. La baguette, oui, et dans le dos, mais jamais la main, jamais de rapport direct. C'était bien trop violent.

« Ça fait quoi, de frapper quelqu'un ? » demanda Draco, curieux. Mais Pucey n'en savait rien. Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas discuter. Il attrapa Draco par les hanches et le poussa à avancer, jusqu'au lit. Il jeta Draco sur le matelas et s'approcha de lui, pour se placer à califourchon sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

« C'est jouissif. _Tu devrais essayer._

- Faut qu'on aille en cours.

- Non. »

Pucey prit l'initiative de déboutonner le pantalon du blond, qui se tortillait sous lui. Parce qu'il voulait s'en aller.

« Faut qu'on aille en cours.

- Oh allez, j'en ai pour 5 minutes. Tu te laisses faire d'habitude. »

Malfoy se dégoûta, à cet instant précis. Il posa ses propres mains sur celles de Pucey, pour l'arrêter, tandis que l'autre glissait déjà ses mains sous son boxer. Il vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de son 'petit ami', ce qui le mit en rogne.

Il se releva brusquement, et Pucey tomba à la renverse sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd et un cri animal. Malfoy se releva et reboutonna son pantalon, observant Pucey, mécontent que pour la première fois, on lui ait dit non. Il se releva d'un bond et força Draco à se tourner vers lui, l'attrapant par l'épaule avec tant de violence que Draco ressentit une douleur bien trop vive.

« C'est quoi ton problème Draco ? »

Draco répondit, sans vraiment s'adresser à Pucey.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je crois qu'il me déshérite, et qu'il m'efface. Plutôt triste hein ? Et puis, il faut qu'on aille en cours. »

Pucey le considéra pendant quelques secondes, puis attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

« Bien. Si tu veux pas, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. » il grogna avant de disparaître.

* * *

Malfoy avait l'air plus abattu que jamais. C'est ce que remarqua Harry en entrant, en retard, dans la salle de cours de Métamorphoses. Le professeur Mac Gonagall n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de son retard, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas puisqu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce foutu blond, qui observait le parc par la fenêtre, d'un oeil morne, la tête tellement lourde qu'il avait du appeler sa main en renfort, pour la soutenir. Son autre main, elle, tapotait la table en rythme. Il ne lança même pas un regard à Potter, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le brun, qui traduisit cet agacement par un franc froncement de sourcils. Ce n'était pas équitable, l'un occupait les pensées de l'autre sans arrêt, et l'autre lui, tapotait la table en attendant que le temps passe.

"Si Monsieur Potter veut bien se donner la peine de prendre place..." fit Mac Gonagall d'un ton légèrement trop austère "Nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer le cours..."

« Dure journée ? » demanda Hermione à Harry, qui prenait place à coté d'elle. C'était d'ordinaire la place de Ron, mais actuellement, il se trouvait aux cotés de Pansy, qui lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille en gloussant. Hermione pestait, ce que Harry remarqua immédiatement.

« C'est toi qui a voulu ça. » il déclara à son amie, qui ne quittait pas le 'couple' des yeux. « Alors ne sois pas jalouse. »

Hermione rit franchement.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Enfin si, de Ron… j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que lui raconte Parkinson ! Ce doit être palpitant.

- Tu es machiavélique.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Alors, du nouveau pour son éminence Malfoy ? » elle demanda en jetant un coup d'œil au blond qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la salle. « Il a l'air encore plus triste qu'avant.

- Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ça ne me fait rien de le voir comme ça, mais…

- Mais tu es un héros, et ton sang de héros ne fait qu'un tour, et tu vas devoir le sauver. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est toi le héros.

- Peut-être, mais… c'est toi le Patronus. »

Mac Go feuilleta pendant quelques minutes un paquet de notes posées sur son bureau, et lâcha tout naturellement que "aujourd'hui, attardons nous sur le Patronus et ses évolutions. »

Une voix se leva dans la salle, et alors on sût que Draco Malfoy avait signé son arrêt de mort.

"MAIS C'EST QUOI, UNE PUTAIN DE COALITION?" hurla le blond en bondissant de sa chaise. Harry se tourna rapidement vers lui. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état, quelqu'un avait prononcé « Patronus » une fois de trop.

« Patronus, patronus, patronus ! » chantonna Neville. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux.

"Monsieur Malfoy, calmez vous. » fit Mac Go sans comprendre.

- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Vous allez tous me rendre fou ! Tous ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE. ET VOUS EN PREMIÈRE. "

Il y eut un de ces silences de western. Plus personne n'osait parler, et plus personne ne souriait. Surtout pas Mac Gonagall, qui semblait pensive, et à la fois anormalement calme. Insulte à professeur, méritait, en général, une exclusion. Harry ne comprit vraiment pas pourquoi il fit ce qu'il allait faire. Il le fit sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et pourtant, c'était extrêmement grave. Mais pour le coup, ça paraissait naturel.

"Obliviate." Il s'exclama en dirigeant sa baguette sur Mac Go. C'était fini. Potter aussi avait signé son arrêt de mort… on ne pouvait pas tromper un professeur aussi facilement. C'était impossible. Hermione retenait sa respiration, Neville avait dans l'idée d'aller se cacher sous la table, et Malfoy, le souffle court, observait Potter avec tellement d'intensité, que l'autre pouvait le sentir.

Mac Gonagall n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait en plein jetlag, ne sachant pas vraiment ou poser les yeux. Puis, elle frémit et son visage se radoucit.

"Vous disiez, Monsieur Malfoy?" elle demanda, voyant ledit Malfoy debout, prêt à exploser. Celui-ci se calma légèrement. Harry se permit de prendre la parole, un peu nerveux.

"Malfoy demandait s'il pouvait se rendre à l'infirmerie… il ne se sent pas bien depuis son dernier herpès génital. Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, c'est plutôt ardu. »

Mac Go acquiesça, gênée, et invita Harry à l'accompagner, ravie de voir qu' Harry Potter se souciait de la santé de son camarade, et que l'amitié inter-maisons était peut-être, finalement, possible. Elle se faisait énormément d'illusions, et se droguait sans doute un peu. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard d'Hermione en sortant de la salle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle le fusillait littéralement.

Une fois sortis, Malfoy posa sa main sur le torse de Potter, et le plaqua sans plus de cérémonie au mur.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es complètement malade ! Si elle se rend compte de quelque chose, tu plongeras, et moi aussi !"

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

"Ça nous fera quelque chose en commun."

Malfoy cria un peu de rage et s'éloigna, réajustant sa besace sur son épaule endolorie. Harry le suivit à travers les couloirs, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était une procession étrange, Malfoy, furieux, à l'avant, et Potter qui lui suivait, les mains dans les poches, et ce sans avoir envie de lui faire du mal. Il arriva à sa hauteur, et l'autre le dévisagea.

"HERPÈS GÉNITAL ?" Il grogna dans sa barbe naissante. « Et puis, pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai JAMAIS besoin de toi ! »

Harry ne le montra pas, mais ces reproches l'atteignaient et lui faisaient plutôt mal. Il s'insulta mentalement d'idiot. Il risquait d'être renvoyé, pour avoir aidé Malfoy. Il se ré-insulta mentalement d'idiot, et, il vit que Draco avait pris de l'avance, alors il pressa le pas.

« Parce que je suis un crétin. » il répondit, et c'était vrai.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant quelques minutes, avant que Malfoy ne s'engouffre dans des escaliers en colimaçon qui ne paraissaient vraiment pas fiables. Harry n'était jamais passé par ici, et apparemment, Draco non plus.

« Où est ce qu'on va ?

- J'en sais rien. Je marche. J'ai juste envie de marcher. Dégage, si ça te dérange. »

Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie que Potter s'en aille. Il s'énervait, parfois, et ensuite, il marchait seul pendant des heures, pour se calmer. Là, il ne marchait pas seul, et c'était étrange, c'était agréablement étrange. En haut des escaliers, un grand hall prenait place, très lumineux. Sur une immense peinture accrochée au mur, un pêcheur luttait contre les vagues, sur sa petite barque de fortune, tandis qu'en dessous, des petits poissons multicolores s'engouffraient sous des rochers.

« Bonjour Aloïs. » fit Draco, et le pêcheur leva sa casquette pour le saluer en retour. Malfoy sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Alors, Malfoy pouvait être sympathique avec un semblant d'être humain figuratif ? C'était étonnant !

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter, je suis poli avec lui parce qu'il espionne, pour mon compte, quelquefois. C'est calculé. Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse gratuite.

- Oh Malfoy je ne me faisait aucune illusion. » fit Harry avec un sourire. Ils traversèrent le hall et se retrouvèrent sur un petit pont, qui reliait deux tours du château. Potter n'eut même pas l'idée de pousser le blond dans le vide. Mais une fois de plus, une question le taraudait.

« Pourquoi tu me déteste, comme ça ? » il demanda sur un ton des plus naturels, par curiosité. La réponse de Malfoy le scotcha littéralement sur place. La seconde fois, surtout, parce que il avait demandé au blond de répéter, pour être sûr.

« T'as pas voulu serrer ma main. » il grogna en continuant d'avancer. Potter s'étonna, cette histoire remontait à tellement longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait que de quelques détails.

« Tu venais d'insulter mes amis. » fit Harry en arrêtant sa marche. Malfoy fit un de ces petits sons pleins de dédain, dont lui seul avait le secret. Une sorte de 'Uh', mais en bien plus classe. Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Ce n'était pas tes amis, juste deux ploucs que tu venais de ramasser dans un train. » Lâcha le blond, ce qui eut pour effet, à sa grande surprise, de faire pouffer Potter.

« Et tu continues à insulter mes amis.

- Aucune importance, t'as refusé de me serrer la main. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, pressé de voir ce que Harry allait répondre à cela.

« On tourne en rond. On devrait recommencer depuis le début. On efface tout ? »

La grimace qu'il vit alors sur le visage gracile de Malfoy lui fit penser que non, ce n'était pas une option.

« Non, Potter, on ne recommence rien. C'est trop tard. Écoute. C'était une très mauvaise idée de venir vous voir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais m'en sortir. Je m'en sors toujours !

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton épaule ? »

Malfoy se toucha l'épaule par réflexe, et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Mon épaule ? Elle n'a rien, mon épaule.

- Ton bras est anormalement raide, et tu grimaces à chaque mouvement. »

Lorsque le brun s'approcha de lui, Malfoy prit un peu peur, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète de sa santé. Il préférait lorsque les gens autour évoluaient sans se soucier de lui. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Je vais pas te laisser tomber. » déclara Harry tout simplement. L'autre resta là, raide comme un piquet. Il vit la main de Potter s'approcher lentement de lui, et rester là, en suspend, comme une invitation à venir y glisser sa propre main. « Et je vais pas te laisser tout seul. »

Tout seul. C'était idiot, Draco avait toujours été tout seul, il s'y était fait. Bientôt, il ne serait plus un Malfoy, parce qu'il avait déshonoré ce nom en refusant de s'allier à Voldemort. Bientôt, il serait plus 'tout seul' que jamais. C'était terrible, de perdre son nom, lorsque tout ce qui nous restait, c'était ce semblant de prestance, fourni par quelques lettres. C'était affreux, de tomber sans savoir si il allait pouvoir se relever, ou si il allait rester là comme un con, le nez dans la poussière.

« Il va bien falloir que tu te rendes compte que je ne vaux rien, Potter. »

Harry fut touché en plein cœur. Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux, et à son grand étonnement, une larme qui attendait là depuis longtemps, coula le long de sa joue. Tout ça, cette attention nouvelle, ce nom qu'on allait lui prendre, ça lui faisait peur. Et puis Pucey, aussi, Pucey, lui avait fait mal. Et puis, il ne parvenait pas à créer de Patronus. C'était trop pour aujourd'hui.

Mais Potter ne retira pas sa main. Elle était toujours là, en l'air. Elle était forte et fière, elle ne tremblait pas, elle était même un peu mate. Une vraie main d'homme. Draco, lui, avait les mains fines, et propres, et blanches. Il soupira et essuya ses yeux. Potter fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

« Avant qu'on recommence tout, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire. » il murmura à Harry. Le brun baissa sa main et lui fit un petit sourire timide. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit les mains de Malfoy s'approcher lentement de son visage, et il frissonna anormalement fort lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins se poser sur lui. Malfoy s'empara de ses lunettes, les replia et les posa sur la petite murette, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Il pencha son visage vers celui du brun, et lui murmura qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il allait faire. « C'est rien. » fit Harry, avant de se rendre compte que cette dernière tirade était totalement idiote.

Et puis, Malfoy prit de l'élan, de son bras valide, et frappa Harry au visage. Celui ci tomba à terre dans un cri. Malfoy paraissait satisfait !

« Oh Adrian avait raison, ça fait du bien.

- T'ES SÉRIEUX ? » hurla Harry, furieux. Malfoy grimaça et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. « On ne peut plus sérieux, Potter ! On peut tout effacer, si tu veux, mais ne crois pas que nous allons devenir amis. Je veux dire, tu es mignon, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Et je compte sur toi pour ne rien raconter à personne. Je suis peut-être une loque, mais je connais tous mes impardonnables sur le bout des doigts. »

Un grognement pratiquement animal, fut la réponse de Potter. Malgré tout, bien décidé à tout effacer, il leva lentement sa main vers l'autre, dans un mouvement qui parut durer une éternité, et vit les doigts de Malfoy s'approcher des siens. Ça y est, c'était fait. Il broya un peu la main de Malfoy, pour la forme. L'autre lui fit un sourire que jamais, de mémoire d'homme, personne n'avait vu sur le visage d'un Malfoy. Il longea la murette, avant de passer une petite porte en bois et de disparaître.

Harry, ne s'était pas encore relevé. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et prit place plus confortablement contre les pierres. Il était déçu, il s'attendait à autre chose, mais il ne savait pas exactement à quoi. Il était déçu, et énervé. Il l'avait frappé, mais ensuite ils avaient tout effacé, alors ça ne comptait pas. Oh, et il était juste tombé par terre pour lui faire plaisir, Malfoy frappait comme une fillette. Il toucha sa joue, là ou Malfoy l'avait frappé. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur du coup, mais la présence des doigts fins sur son visage. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il grimaça, attrapa ses lunettes, et déguerpit rapidement. Ceci dit, il se demanda tout de même si Malfoy le trouvait plus mignon avec ou sans ses lunettes. Pour info.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, en retournant dans ses appartements, le préfet des Serpentards perdit son petit sourire, en ouvrant la porte de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était imprévu. C'était même catastrophique.

À suivre

_C'est vraiment pas marrant comme chapitre ! Le prochain sera plus drôle, promis. Il y aura Pansy P., elle fera des trucs. _


End file.
